


Bedtime Stories

by myotpruinedmylife



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Melody Pond childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotpruinedmylife/pseuds/myotpruinedmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melody Pond grew up on bedtime stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Idk.
> 
> I hope you like it, I guess.
> 
> :/

Mistress used to tell her stories.

“His name is the Doctor, but many people call him the oncoming storm,” she would whisper, as she tucked Melody into bed the few times Mistress could come.

“Why do they call him that?” she would beg, and then say it with Mistress.

“Because he is a storm that kills all in its path."

Melody always thought it sounded dramatic, but Mistress never lied, and Melody knew she was important.

They had chosen her, a little girl, to be in charge of killing a monster.

Melody would always have trouble falling asleep, but instead of counting sheep, she counted ways to kill.

\---

When Melody escaped and regenerated, she ended up in a foster home. She became friends with Amy Pond and Rory Williams and she began to forget about the Doctor. Sometimes she wondered if it was all a dream.

And then Amy came to school one day and said a magnificent man in a blue police box had crash landed in her back yard and he would come back just as soon as he was done fixing his box, which was actually a spaceship.

“He says it’s bigger on the inside, but I haven’t seen it yet. Doctor says I can travel with him too!"

Amy insisted she was telling the truth for years, and eventually people shook it off as an imaginary friend. Even Amy seemed to forget about him.

But Melody did not.

“What did he look like?” she whispered, the first night.

“He was all tall, and he had brown hair."

“Was he scary?"

Amy looked shocked. “No! He was amazing. He had fish fingers and custard in my kitchen, and he came after answering my prayer about the crack in my wall."

Melody tried not to look at it. Most people, Rory included, seemed indifferent to the crack, but both Melody and Amy could feel it. Amy only felt scared at night, but Melody avoided it as much as possible.

“So he wasn’t a monster?” Melody asked softly.

“Why would you think that?” asked Amy, confused.

“No reason,” Melody muttered.

Could Mistress have been wrong?

\---

Melody watched Amy get more and more depressed as the Doctor refused to show up.

No, she decided. Mistress was right, the Doctor was a monster. He hurt Amy.

\---

After Amy and Rory met him again, then eventually flew off with him, Melody went back to counting ways to kill someone.

She could always sense how long the two had been away, and when Amy came back after what they eventually called Demon’s Run, she could feel the remnants of a child.

She could feel the remnants of herself in her mother’s womb.

\---

She regenerated again, and killed the Doctor, and saved him, and admitted to her two best friends that they were her mother and father. And she learned about River Song.

And so Melody Pond went to university.

And she found a new bedtime story.


End file.
